After Effect
by CrimsonInuTears
Summary: The story of another shikigami named Moriyama, Saruka and one of her partnerless assingnment. Summary sucks, so it's better to just read. Hope ya'll like.


LHL- This is my first shot at a Full Moon wo Sagashite fanfic, and of course, I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite, I take my favorite features of both the manga (Izumi and Meroko end up together) and the anime (Soul collecting lantern and what a soul looks like when it's collected), but I created my own versions of soul collecting (weaponless, which is weird for me to write). I think the whole thing combines pretty well, but that could be just me. At the moment this is only a one-shot, but if people like it, I might consider making it into a full story. Anyway, ya'll know the drill, read and review.

* * *

**After Effect**

"Moriyama, Sakura, unfortunately there are no other shinigami for you to work with at this moment. Because Takuto, Kira went back into his body, Meroko, Yui and Izumi, Rio were re-paired. Jonathan and your old partner, Aoki, Rando, were paired for their assignment. So momentarily you are…"

"Partner less, yeah; I can still do this on my own. After all, it is my specialty." A fox eared girl said with a smirk as she folded the paper that was handed to her.

"Ah, so they needed my talents for this after all." Sakura said as she stood on the roof of a nearby building, looking at the building across the street. She snapped and a green flame appeared above her hand. She glanced at the paper then at the building, "Third floor, second window from the left, home of Hikawa, Natsuki. Fire caused by stray ember of the fire place. Well I better get to work." Sakura said as the fire, she had had by her hand, floated into the destined window.

A girl cried out when she saw the fire and quickly called the fire department, Sakura clapped her hands together and pulled them apart to reveal a staff. She held the staff with one hand as she picked up a large lantern and hung it from the end. As the cries of terror reached other levels, Sakura leaned the staff over her shoulder, allowing the lantern to hang behind her.

Sakura moved to the edge of the building, reading more of the page. "Number of souls to collect: four. Names: Hikawa, Natsuki. Sugisaki, Yuu. Naruse, Junichi. And Tateo, Shouji. Alright, I better go find them." She said as she spread her wings and jumped off the roof and into the far building, fazing through the wall.

"Oh god, it won't go out! No matter how much water I pour on it won't go out!" The girl shouted as she filled another bucket. She tossed the water over the flames, only for the flames to flash green and the water disappeared. "Oh no!" She cried as she went for the front door. There was a snapping sound and as Natsuki tried to open the door, it would not unlock.

"Hikawa Natsuki?" A voice asked from behind the frightened girl. She turned to see Sakura's shadowed form standing behind her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked shakily as she noticed the flames spreading around Sakura, not once touching her.

"I am a shinigami." Sakura said smiling cruelly as suddenly green flames enveloped the girl. Sakura floated over to the flame covered girl. She placed a hand into the middle of the flames and pulled out a small light orb. She placed her staff on the ground and placed the light into the lantern, where it floated about mid center. "Soul one, collected. On to the next soul." Sakura said emotionlessly as she placed the staff back against her shoulder and moved to the next level up.

A man struggled under the wait of the collapsed ceiling. He gasped for air as he tried to get out from where he had been pined. He then watched as what looked like an angel with fox ears and tail floated down to the ground next to him. He reached a hand out for her to help him and he watched as she reached for his hand. But to his surprise she reached passed his hand and phased through his chest.

Sakura pulled her hand out and was holding yet another glowing orb. She placed it in the lantern with the other two and looked around. "Okay, now for the last soul, Tateo Shouji." She said as she readied to go to another floor, but stopped when her ear perked up. "Someone's here." She said as she looked around.

A boy sat in the closet, clutching his knees to his chest, head buried in them. "Hey, what's your name?" He heard and looked up to see a fox eared girl coming through the closet wall.

"What… what are you?" The boy asked surprised when he noticed Sakura's tail moving behind her.

"A shinigami. Now, your name?" Sakura asked in a monotone voice.

"Ah… Iida… Iida, Kazuya." The boy stuttered.

"Hm… Iida-kun, huh? Well, you aren't scheduled to die tonight. The fire fighters should be here soon, when they come, make sure they find you. Trust me… you don't want to die in a fire." Sakura said just before starting to go through the wall.

"Wait, Shinigami-san. What is your name?" The boy asked, and Sakura's ear twitched as she smirked at the wall.

"Moriyama, Sakura." She said before going through the wall.

"Uh… Thank you, Moriyama-san, for helping me not to be scared." The boy shouted through the wall.

Sakura smirked, "That was not the point at all… I was just making sure you didn't kill yourself… the same way I did." Sakura whispered as she floated through the far wall.

"So you have collected all the souls of the building?"

"Yes." Sakura said in her emotionless voice.

"Your new partner should be here soon for your next assignment."

Sakura took the paper and smirked, saying with a slight amusment, "Guess I was wrong about you living much longer, huh, Iida-kun."

"You know the child?"

"Yeah… but a job's a job." Sakura said, recovering her emotionless tone once more, as she folded the paper and walked out of the room.

* * *

LHL- Okay, where I got my OC names, and yes, I know that some of them have other works, but these are my fav works of theirs. Trust me, I didn't kill them because I hate them, it's because I love them.  
Moriyama- Chrono Crusade by Daisuke Moriyama.  
Rando Aoki- Get Bakers by Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.  
Natsuki Hikawa- From Far Away by Kyoko Hikawa, Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya.  
Yuu Sugisaki- Alice 19th by Yuu Watase, D.N.Angel by Yukiru Sugisaki.  
Junichi Naruse- Pretear by Kaori Naruse and Junichi Satou.  
Shouji Tateo- Full Metal Panic by Shouji Gatou and Retsu Tateo.  
Iida, Kazuya- Crescent Moon by Haruko Iida, Saiyuki by Kazuya Minekura. 


End file.
